1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to height adjustable head restraints for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
The prior art has offered height adjustable head restraints having a pair of rods connecting the head restraint to a frame of the vehicle seat. Typically, the head restraint and rods translate relative to the seat frame and the rods include a series of notches for locking the head restraint and rod at various positions relative to the frame of the seat back. The prior art has also offered head restraint rods that are mounted directly to the frame wherein the head restraint translates along the rods. Likewise, the rods include a series of notches for providing various height adjustment positions to the head restraint relative to the rod.